The present invention relates to novel, water degradable compounds and compositions and to a method of their preparation.
These exists numerous instances in which it is desirable to release an active ingredient at a controlled rate. For example, in the field of agriculture it would be extremely advantageous to have herbicides, fungicides, insecticides and other such agents released at a rate which would make maximum use of their properties.
Other than the aforementioned uses of the water degradable compositions of the present invention, there are several other areas, particularly concerned with agricultural usage, where the novel compositions herein have particular advantage. It is common practice, in applying insecticides, herbicides, fungicides, etc., to add the active ingredient in "spike" concentrations, i.e. concentrations above what is actually needed to achieve the desired effect. This is done in anticipation of runoff and migration of the chemical. Not only does such runoff and migration reduce the effectiveness of the active ingredients, but it can result in pollution of watersheds and underground water supplies. In a similar vein, the dissemination of agricultural chemicals by aircraft can result in serious problems due to the fact that in many cases the chemical in the form in which it is applied is subject to drift or misting. This drifting may result in the chemical being deposited on areas where it can cause damage to both plant life and wildlife. Accordingly, it would be most desirable to have a means of applying agricultural chemicals in such a fashion that such problems as runoff, migration, drifting or misting could be minimized.